


Scars- Otayuri Cyberpunk AU

by katsucki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Gun Violence, Hitman Otabek Altin, Hitman Yuri Plisetsky, Killing, M/M, Maffia, Murder, Organized Crime, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Victor and Georgi are enemies, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsucki/pseuds/katsucki
Summary: Posted this 2 days ago. Turned out to be the wrong version. My apologies!"It's not like Otabek finds a hot, blonde guy outside every day you know?" JJ whispered and Yuri's eyes met his. "You better watch your tongue while you are asleep." Yuri whispered back and slowly picked up his kitchen knife, playing with it as he stuck out his own tongue.It's 2098. The Altin Family, that is part of the Vinrius, a team of freedom fighters that try to defeat the hate that's being spread by virtual intelligence is a long time enemy of the Synmius, a rich group of hackers and hitmen that are responsible for creating virtual intelligence. When the oldest son of the Vinrius leader, Otabek Altin, bumps into Yuri Plisetsky the youngest member of the Synmius who's on a mission to kill his enemy, they make a deal. But Yuri isn't planning on keeping his promise to Otabek.And enemies can turn into  lovers...





	Scars- Otayuri Cyberpunk AU

Otabek was focused, determined, independent and strong. He swung his arm until he hit the girl in front of him right into her face, her feminine voice immediately changing into a robot-like one. Otabek was a gentleman. Of course, he wouldn't hurt normal girls, but since this wasn't a girl, not even a human, he had no choice. He couldn't let his family down after all. Otabek's hand reached out for the cables that were connected to the girl's thin neck, the girl screaming as he pulled them out. She fell onto the floor. No sound. No voice. No movement. Silent and still, she laid there, waiting for her final destiny.

Otabek kneeled down next to her and rolled her onto her back, grabbing his knife as he easily slid open the girl's back. No blood, only cables and chips. Codes and information. Otabek pulled out the chip and cut through some of the cables to make sure she was dead. Well, shut down.

Otabek dropped the chip into the pocket of his black bomber jacket, his huge gun around his shoulder and his gas mask loosely around his neck. With an emotionless face of steel, he grabbed the girl's body and threw it into the dirty container around the corner of the alley, rain touching his skin like tears out of heaven.

Otabek stepped out of the alley and the lights lit up his tan face, flickering, red neon shining all around him. He grabbed his gas mask and pressed it against his face with one hand, using the other to connect it to the back of his head and looked around, wondering if anyone saw the fight he just had with the girl.

Otabek Altin, the son of the leader of Vinrius was living a dangerous live as a Vinrian, even while only a couple of people knew about his mission. If it was possible the the government would ever find out about his life as a Vinrian? He had no idea, but he didn't really care or bother as well. If they would find him, what could they take away from him? His necklace, his clothes, his gun? Each of those things didn't even have an emotional or sentimental value for him, so what could they do? His pride or determination was something they could never take away from him after all. And no one would ever take his life. He was strong and smart enough to ensure himself that that would never happen.

The Altin family had been around for ages and were one of the founding fathers of the fighters of the city who fought against the hate that was spread by messed up virtual intelligence and information. Otabek didn't have a choice but fight as well. He had been trained to fight since he was a little boy, never being able to leave the training center before he showed his family and their allies what he learned that day. His family was stern. They trained him in coding and teached him every single thing about computers and any other kinds of virtual intelligence. That way, Otabek Altin grew up to be a stoic mastermind, the golden boy of the family and the potential next leader of the Vinrians.

Otabek's sharp, dark brown eyes scanned the world around him, slowly and carefully, every person, every little thing he saw. Failing was like a sin to the Vinrians. If Otabek's family would ever find out he made a mistake during one of his missions, he wasn't sure if he would be able to live and tell the tale.

_You always shoot the suspect, the witnesses and the evidence Otabek._

His father's voice echoed through his head. Otabek grinned playfully behind his mask. He never made a mistake anyway, and he wasn't planning to ever make one as well.

Nonchalantly walking back to the training center, Otabek's eye fell on a figure sitting on a bench across the street. Otabek wondered what kind of stupid person would just sit down in the rain, looking at their own fingers as they played with them while you could also study or train and become someone great.

Otabek had to admit his life hadn't always been easy. He seemed emotionally stable, strong and rough on the outside but inside, he actually was the complete opposite of that. Somehow, he managed to keep his actual feelings a secret for over 18 years now, living the miserable life his parents and other family planned for him without struggling a tiniest bit. Otabek was the perfect son to his parents.

Curiously, Otabek turned around once again, looking at the person on the bench when he noticed they weren't there anymore. Probably because the person realized it was a kind of idiotic idea to sit in the rain after all.

Otabek walked through, entering the smallest alley he had ever been. Otabek had always hated this alley, the walls wet and messed up by graffiti tags and blood splatters. The white lights flickered. Suddenly, Otabek felt an awful pain in his leg, dropping onto his knees as he let out a scream of pain.

_A mistake is like a sin._

The person Otabek saw on the bench suddenly stood in front of him, holding a huge gun that was pointed at Otabek's face. "You're going to tell me where the fuck the Vinrian headquarter is or I kill you right here." The person spoke and Otabek ripped off his mask, the awful smell of exhaust gas and other chemicals entering his nose. Otabek looked closer and saw the person was a guy, hard to see since he also wore a gas mask and half of his face was covered with wet, blonde hair, the other half of his head shaved and decorated with an impressively realistic tiger tattoo that stared at him with red eyes, covered by nothing but a short and thin layer of blonde, buzzed hair.

"A typical Synmian. Pale skin and fair hair, looking like they dropped you into a can of bleach." Otabek mumbled quietly as pair of piercing, green eyes stared into Otabek's, intimidatingly and mad. The guy pushed the gun against Otabek's forehead and ripped off his gas mask as well. The guy couldn't be older than 15 or 16 years old, his skin smooth and face as determined as it had always been.

"STOP TALKING SHIT AND SPEAK YOU ASSHOLE! Where is the headquarter!?" The guy shouted again, his young sounding, masculine voice angry and annoyed by the situation.

"You have no idea what you're doing..." Otabek said softly, staring back at the face in front of him like it was nothing. "Don't forget that _your_ family is responsible for the messed up world we live in. And if you shoot me, you lost your only way to ever find out anything about the headquarter. And I won't tell you a single thing. So, it's your choice. You turn around and leave me the fuck alone, or you shoot me and lose anyway." Otabek raised his eyebrows and smirked, anger boiling underneath the boy's pale skin.

"I will shoot each of your God damn body parts until you cry in pain and beg me for mercy! I won't leave before you tell me." The guy yelled at Otabek but the older boy still didn't reply and let out a soft chuckle, the blonde grabbing his gun even tighter in pure rage.

"You are honestly so dumb. I'll bleed to death if you do so. I won't speak, I already told you."

"Oh, you will! You fucking will." The guy spoke. He brought his gun down to Otabek's shoulder and shot him again, another ice-cold scream echoing through the alley.

Ignoring his aching shoulder and leg, Otabek jumped up and grabbed the younger man by his long hair, causing him to drop his gun. Otabek pushed his face against the cold ground and grabbed his knife as he placed it against the blonde's throat, softly pressing on it until a thin, red line appeared on his pale skin, the younger guy grimacing in pain.

"You are young. What are you, 16? You shouldn't be acting like you're a damn 30 year old, fucker. Owning a gun doesn't make you stronger. I am in state to kill you right here, slit your throat and leave your dead body behind until the Vinrians find you and feed you to their dogs. I could also give you a last chance to run and tell your fucking family to stay the hell away from mine." Otabek spoke calmly but impressively enough and stopped pressing on the knife. He didn't want to actually kill this guy before he spoke.

The younger boy sighed. "Both of the options would mean my death since my family would probably kill me if I fail a mission. They'd kill me painfully and slowly. So slit my throat so I at least die in a fight." The stranger said, closing his eyes as he made himself up for his painful but quick death.

Instead, Otabek placed a soft kiss on his cheek and brought the knife up to the boy's face without lifting it up, a red line on the boy's face dripping blood like a trophy.

"Every time you look into the mirror see that scar from now on, you'll think of me and remember not to mess with a Vinrian." Otabek said as he kept slicing the knife through the guy's perfect skin, marking his face forever while the guy didn't say a word and just clenched his teeth in pain.

"Now, leave and make sure I'll never see you again or I'll really kill you next time." Otabek said as he finally lifted up his knife, dropping the boy onto the ground as he reached out to his face, touching the bleeding, heart shaped wound on his face. "Cause I don't know what love means, asshole. And I have no mercy on anyone. I can't use brats like you messing up my missions."

Otabek walked away, trying not to fall now his leg and shoulder hurt so badly. He had been shot before, but he would never get used to such pain.

"Is that your protocol or something? Messing up people's faces with scars?" The stranger suddenly asked and Otabek turned around. "Is it you protocol to shoot everyone that comes on your path? You should be happy. Normally I tie someone up and slowly saw off their legs. If you aren't dead or humiliated yet, we probably just kill you... But you're too pretty for that. Nice skin, pretty body, and your eyes are beautiful... But what a shame of your hair."

"Fuck off! I'm not here to flirt with you, you hear me!? And don't you dare to make a bad comment about my hair ever again! Every person in my family wears their hair like that to show off their tattoo, their image of strength! I'll have to kill you! If I return without the information my family wants and without taking your life, they'll kill me anyway."

Otabek seemed to have no fear and smiled lightly. "I have a chip in my heart. When it stops beating, my family will be informed immediately and they'll send drones to trace you. No one ever escaped."

A hopeless expression appeared on the younger guy's face but managed to hide it behind a scowl. He pointed the gun at Otabek's body, trying to locate his heart so it didn't hurt that badly. As the stranger brought his finger closer to the trigger of his gun, Otabek reached out for his hand. "I have one last offer."

The blonde curiously raised his eyebrows, bringing his gun down, finger still placed on the trigger, just in case this guy was planning to kill him himself.

"You go to the headquarter with me, and I'll give you the information you want. Our safe-house is anti-computerized items, so there's no way you can leak any of the information to your family."

"And what are you going to do with me if I have access to that information?"

"I can't say anything about that yet. Do you accept my offer or not?"

The stranger hesitatingly thought about the offer. If he found a way to get away from the headquarter again, he had access to all the information about Vinrius he needed and would make his family more than proud. If he didn't accept the offer and just left, his family would never accept his mistake. Lord knew what would happen to him.

"I accept your offer."

Otabek nodded, a grin appearing on his face as he stood up, his leg and shoulder still bleeding, hurting like shit. "Look in front of you, what do you see?" Otabek asked.

"An abandoned house, like half of this damn city?"

"That's the headquarter."

The stranger grabbed his gun and was about to run away to inform his family now he knew about the headquarter, but Otabek managed to grab his arms and harshly pulled him back. "A deal is a deal."

Glaring, the stranger was led to the headquarter by Otabek. When he was pushed inside, he started to feel light inside his head, feeling like something was sucking all the life out of him. Otabek saw what happened and helped the guy to keep standing on his legs. "You have quite many chips, huh?" Otabek asked and the other nodded, about to pass completely out.

Alarm bells started to ring, just like flashing light started burning. Before Otabek knew it, guards pulled the stranger's numb body out of his arms and made sure the two were at least 10 meters away from each other.

"Please watch out future leader. This is a Synmian." Otabek's guard told him. Otabek pushed his away and walked closer to the guy until his guards pulled him back again.

"Let me go off!" Otabek ordered his guards and pulled the passed out body out of the guards strong arms, the stranger's body feeling cold and weak.

"I made a deal with this one. Make sure he can't leave the house but treat him like a worthy person. Please hack his systems but make sure he doesn't die or something. He can give us so much information we need to get the power back. I'd like to know his name. Do we have access to his chips yet?" Otabek asked proudly, the blonde boy's body against his own.

"Yuri Plisetsky. A Synmian, indeed."

In a normal world, it should feel bad to use a person like this. But here, nothing else but power mattered. Otabek brought his lips closer to the other's ear. "Fuck you, Yuri Plisetsky."

Just like Otabek ordered his guards to, Yuri was treated well. The maids wasted his wet clothes and dried his hair while the cooks downstairs prepared dinner for the whole Altin family and their allies. It was that Yuri couldn't struggle because he felt so tired now he didn't have access to his chips, 'cause otherwise he'd probably never let anyone take off his clothes and touch his hair (or whatever other part of his body) without his consent.

After an hour, the hackers made sure Yuri's chips were activated again, except for his tracing and interaction options. The maids and butlers guided Yuri, who finally felt less tired, downstairs as his eyes met the eyes of a table full of emotionless faces that belonged to a bunch of dark haired people. Yuri's face didn't show any emotion as well.

Yuri sat down into one of the black chairs that stood around the table. The only chair that was free was the chair in between Otabek's and the chair of another guy who looked surprisingly much like him, only with another eye color and his hair parted in the middle instead of wearing it slicked back.

As Yuri sat down, the guy he didn't know whistled softly, making Yuri feel as if he was being catcalled. Yuri pinched the guy into his waist and looked around the table. Everyone was silent until a man started to speak.

"Today, my son went out to shut down one of our enemy's slaves, an adroit built by the Synmian. His mission was a success as always." The man spoke proudly and the whole table started to applaud, their mouths shut and their faces still not showing any emotion. It seemed like these people were one of the robots and androids Yuri's family created and produced, but he reminded himself of the fact these were actually the people who fought against them.

Otabek's father continued, his voice cold and monotonous and faced Yuri. "There, my Otabek was being faced by an assassin of the enemy who tried to brutally kill him and shot him into his leg and shoulder. Luckily, my son is a smart man and managed to change the boy's mind. Today, we have a Synmian joining our dinner."

Yuri nodded and looked into Otabek's father's eyes, correcting him without any fear in his voice. "I didn't change my mind about anything. Your son told me I had to go with him so I could stay away from home. That has nothing to do with changing my mind, am I right?"

The man didn't move a single bit and stared back into Yuri's bright eyes. "You are quite a wise-guy for a 16 year old, mister Plisetsky." He commented mockingly and Yuri nodded. He immediately understood they checked his chips. "That I am wise is a fact. That I am being a wise-guy is an insult." He spoke.

"I don't like your attitude..." Otabek's father mumbled, the guy next Yuri chuckling under his breath. "I do." He whispered and Otabek grinned, both pleased by this comment as by Yuri's attitude.

"Now, let's eat. Otabek will get most of course, to pay him off for his amazing job today."

"Otabek always gets more because he's your son..." A boy who couldn't be older than 12 spoke softly. The whole table silenced and the boy's eyes grew when he realized he said something out loud he wasn't meaning to say. It seemed like he realized what was going to happen to him and the fear was painted on his face, the boy almost trembling. Yuri wondered what kind of barbaric family this was if even such a little child was scared. Yuri never hated his life when he was a kid.

Otabek's father faced the boy, his eyes shooting fire. Yuri wondered how he was able not to actually _look_ angry when he did so. "Get him out of the room. He's getting no dinner and sleep tonight."

The guards took the crying boy with them and the silent butler gave Otabek his food like nothing even happened and began to part the food that was left until everyone had a bowl of soup, a piece of meat and some bread on their plate.

No one talked during their dinner, so Yuri also ate quietly. Nobody said a word until someone suddenly asked Yuri a question. "Do you like your work as a Synmian?"

Yuri swallowed his food, sitting back in his chair. "I do not agree with my family's opinion, if that's what you are asking. I work for them, that's all. I am not part of the game. I was _made_ part of it, but I am not a Synmian in mind and heart at all." Yuri spoke calmly, feeling more relaxed than ever now his mind wasn't under control of chips and other influences. He was finally free to think and live the way he wanted.

Yuri continued. "It's like a war. I am on none of the sides. I didn't choose a team. And yet, I am not a neutral person. I am a patriot." Yuri grinned lightly, a smirk appearing on Otabek's face, even though he hated Yuri from the bottom of his heart for shooting him in the alley earlier today.

Yuri continued, closing his eyes. "I wanna live like they did 90 years ago, in the sixties and seventies. When the people didn't care about anything but living their lives to the fullest. I wanna be free to do whatever the fuck I want. Be a rebel. And I will one day. I won't die before I am free, before I can listen to rock music instead of this synth crap. I won't die before I leave this whole dystopian world and live the life I want to."

"Then why don't you just leave your family's team and become a normal guy?" Otabek suddenly asked. Yuri crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands.

"Listen up, _Otabek._ If you suddenly left your family, you, the guy expected to become the next leader. What would your family do to you? Your life won't be easy anymore... And that's the same for me. I am just like you. We are alike. I am the grandson of our leader, Nikolai Plisetsky. My dad was supposed to become the next leader, but he got shot during a fight out there. I was supposed to become the next leader ever since that moment, but since I never was a oblivious person, they chose Victor, the son of a friend of my grandfather, to be our next leader. Still, I am the only Plisetsky left, so I can't leave."

Otabek nodded but continued asking questions anyway. He brought Yuri here to get as much information about his enemies as possible and was willing to take advantage of this opportunity. "Ever taught of killing your grandpa and this Victor guy?"

Yuri nodded. "Killing Victor wouldn't be that much of a bother. He's naive and nice. Way too nice and desperately in love with this Japanese dude that joined our family a while ago. My grandpa on the other hand is a wise man, and he means too much to me to just kill him. He doesn't agree with my opinion on life, but at least he listens to me and he treats me like an equal instead of the 'innocent child' the others picture me as. They don't realize how great I actually am."

"So all you are searching for is freedom and someone that listens to you?"

"Yes."

Otabek smirked, placing his hand on Yuri's while the whole table still watched them. "We can give you all you want. But you'll have to become our ally if you want to." Otabek spoke and some of the people started mumbling.

"SILENCE!" Otabek's father then yelled and everyone immediately stopped talking.

Yuri shook his head and sighed. "I will not betray my family like that. Not because I am that attached to them, just because I wanna be free for reals and I don't wanna be out on the streets, trying not to get killed. And there's no way I'll ever get rid of those chips inside my body though."

"And what if we kill your family for you?" Otabek offered.

"Never." Was Yuri's clear reply.

"Why not?"

"If someone kills them, it has to be me."

Out of nowhere, the people continued eating their meals as if they just assumed Yuri just ended their discussion. It stayed silent until the unknown guy next to Yuri suddenly started speaking. "My name is Jean-Jaques Leroy. Easily JJ for you. I'm older than Otabek and would obviously be a better leader than him. And Yuri, you are a beautiful man. And what man wouldn't want to be together with a leader-to-be? I wanna stare into your eyes, feel your soft hair between my fingers, maybe even kiss you and-"

Yuri giggled. "You know what I wanna feel between my fingers? Your sliced off tongue." Yuri's hand hit JJ right into his face, the blonde smiling from ear to ear. "That's the only physical contact we'll ever have. Try to seduce me one more time and your damn tongue isn't safe anymore."

"Don't hit him for fucks sake!" Otabek said and met Yuri's eyes with his own. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, but couldn't say thay now his whole family was here of course.

Yuri just let out an annoyed sound. "Why are you all so needy here? Damn, my family said you guys were focused, stoic people."

"It's not like Otabek finds a hot, blonde guy outside every day you know?" JJ whispered and Yuri's eyes met his. "You better watch your tongue while you are asleep." He whispered back and slowly picked up his kitchen knife, playing with it as he stuck out his own tongue.

Otabek watched him from the corner of his eye, realizing this guy was funnier and nicer than he taught.


End file.
